guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchant
=Overview= Merchants are NPCs who buy and sell items at a fixed price (as opposed to traders who offer a variable price based on supply and demand). Almost everything in your inventory can be sold, so long as it a gold value greater than zero (visible when you hover your mouse over the item). Quest items may not be sold, since they have a value of zero. Keep in mind that merchants buy things as half price. Selling to other players directly is always more profitable. When selling items that have a dedicated trader (such as dyes and runes), a Merchant will always pay the minimum amount, which may be far less that what could be had when sold to the proper trader. For salvage items with runes, or weapons with modifiers or upgrades, if you plan on selling the salvageable component, check its price before salvaging. You might get more profit by selling the item whole instead of a low-demand salvaged component. Every town, outpost, mission locations, and a few miscellaneous locations has a merchant NPC. They are easily identifiable with the "Merchant" suffix in their name. There exists NPCs that are labeled as "Merchant" in certain quests and missions, most notably in the Divinity Coast mission of the Prophecies Campaign. These do not buy or sell goods, but are regular NPCs. In the Factions Campaign, Kurzick Merchants and Luxon Merchants can be found in explorable areas at Resurrection Shrines in their faction's respective region (Echovald Forest and the Jade Sea). Note that crafters are also part Merchants, as items can also be sold to them (but they do not offer any goods aside from their crafting service). Core Guild Hall The merchant in any Guild Hall carries the following items Prophecies Campaign Standard The the standard assortment of goods for Merchants in the Prophecies Campaign is the following: In addition to this standard, Merchants usually sell the Key for their region, plus other items as listed below: Pre-Searing Deviating from the aforementioned standard, merchants in Pre-Searing Ascalon do not offer Expert Salvage Kit and Rune of Holding. Instead they offer the following items: Note that the Salvage Kit sold in Pre-Searing is the "small" version (10 uses for 40 gold). Ascalon Most merchants in Ascalon offer the aforementioned standard, plus the Ascalonian Key. Exceptions from this rule are: *Arnaud and Laren in Ascalon City do not offer Expert Salvage Kit and Rune of Holding. Instead they offer a Belt Pouch and a Bag (Arnaud) or Starter Elemental Rod (Laren) respectively. Also, the Salvage Kit sold by Laren is the "small" pre-Searing version (10 uses for 40 gold). *Gram in Regent Valley, the only merchant in a Post-Searing Explorable Area, has a much reduced assortment. Northern Shiverpeaks In addition to the aforementioned standard, merchants in the Northern Shiverpeaks offer Bags and Steel Keys. *Hakon in Beacon's Perch also offers the Shiverpeak Key and Dwarven Ale. Kryta In addition to the aforementioned standard, merchants in Kryta offer Krytan Keys. *Bodrus the Outfitter in Lion's Arch offers a Bag instead of the Rune of Holding. *Hasrah at the Temple of the Ages offers Obsidian Keys and Phantom Keys. Maguuma In addition to the aforementioned standard, merchants in the Maguuma Jungle offer Maguuma Keys. Crystal Desert In addition to the aforementioned standard, merchants in the Crystal Desert offer Elonian Keys, Scrolls of Insight and Superior Kits: Southern Shiverpeaks Merchants in the Southern Shiverpeaks offer the same assortment as the merchants in the Crystal Desert, except that they sell Shiverpeak Keys and Miner's Keys instead of Elonian Keys. Ring of Fire Islands Merchants on the Ring of Fire Islands offer the same assortment as the merchants in the Crystal Desert, except they sell Darkstone Keys instead of Elonian Keys. Factions Campaign Standard The standard assortment of goods for Merchants in the Factions Campaign is the following: Since the Dragon Festival 2006, all Merchants on Shing Jea Island and Kaineng City have also begun selling the following items: In addition to these, Merchants usually sell the Key for their region, plus other items as listed below: Shing Jea Island In addition to the above standard set of goods, Merchants on Shing Jea Island also sell Shing Jea Keys. *Morimoto in Ran Musu Gardens and Sen in Minister Cho's Estate also offer the Expert Salvage Kit. *Aiko in Seitung Harbor and Kaiya Jaja in Zen Daijun, in addition to offering the Expert Salvage Kit, also offers the following scrolls of Insight: Kaineng City All Merchants in Kaineng City offer the same set of goods as Aiko and Kaiya Jaja above except that they also offer Superior Kits and Canthan Keys instead of Shing Jea Keys. *Lo Ying in Zin Ku Corridor also offers Phantom Keys and Obsidian Keys. *Haruko in Raisu Palace and Suki in Imperial Sanctum offer Forbidden Keys instead of Canthan Keys. Echovald Forest All Merchants in the Echovald Forest offer the same set of goods as those in Kaineng City except that they offer Kurzick Keys instead of Canthan Keys. Kurzick Merchants will not offer you their services if your Kurzick Faction is less than or equal to your Luxon Faction. *Edmund Gruca in Urgoz's Warren also offers Stoneroot Keys. He will offer his services regardless of your faction. The Jade Sea All Merchants in the Jade Sea offer the same set of goods as those in Kaineng City except that they offer Luxon Keys instead of Canthan Keys. Luxon Merchants will not offer you their services if your Luxon Faction is less than or equal to your Kurzick Faction. *Actaeon Hali in the Deep also offers Deep Jade Keys. He will offer his services regardless of your faction. Nightfall Campaign Standard The the standard assortment of goods for Merchants in the Nightfall Campaign is the following: Istan All merchants in Istan also offer the following: All merchants after Kamadan also offer the following: And all merchants from Beknur Harbor onward also offer the following: Kourna All merchants in Kourna also offer the following: Riwar in Wehhan Terraces also offers the following: Vabbi All merchants in Vabbi also offer the following: Except for Sahnbur in Vehtendi Valley, who sells Kournan Keys instead of Vabbian Keys. Popo in Basalt Grotto also offers: The Desolation All merchants in The Desolation offer the following: All merchants except Aisu in Crystal Overlook also offer: Sahnbur in Gate of Desolation also offers: Aisu in Crystal Overlook also offers: Realm of Torment All merchants in the Realm of Torment offer the following: All merchants except Dahn in Gate of Anguish also offer the following: Dahn in Gate of Anguish also offers the following: Eye of the North Expansion All merchants in Eye of the North offer this: Category:NPCs by type Category:Glossary